1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for continuously making inside side seam envelopes from a web and more particularly to a method for continuously making shaped and scored envelope blanks from a web and thereafter making inside side seam envelopes from the envelope blanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known methods for continuously making side seam envelopes from a web the envelope forming operations such as scoring the web longitudinally and transversely to form the side, top and bottom flaps, folding the side flaps and applying glue to the folded side flaps are all performed before the blank is severed from the web. With this arrangement, the cut off apparatus must utilize a rotating anvil rather than a stationary anvil to sever the blank from the web. Also, with each envelope size change the diameter of the side flap gummers must be changed. This requires changing a substantial number of parts at each size change and requires substantial size change time.